Time After Time
by GGxWriterx
Summary: The Flash has one hell of a gift for Diana.


_After seeing the Wonder Woman movie and falling absolutely in love with it, I was talking spoilers with some friends. We were reading rumors online that Chris Pine will come back in the sequel in the form on Steve Trevor's great grandson (or something along those lines). Apparently something like that happened in the comics or the old show? I'm not sure. Well, I was talking to my dad about Justice League and the theory about Steve. He thinks The Flash can go back in time. Not sure if this is a 100 hundred percent true. I'm not too familiar with The Flash. But, I'm going with that theory anyway... :D_

 **Wonder Woman:**

 **Time After Time**

 **Chapter One: Ghost of War's Past**

"It was a mistake giving her that picture."

"Easy, kid."

"We all know what happened. Now look at her. She's been starring at the watch in her hand for hours. Giving her that picture just reminded her of... a really crappy day, to say the least."

"If I were a betting man, I'd say the watch belonged to him."

Flash sighed as he stood over Bruce, the man typing away on his super high tech computer thanks to his butt loads of money.

"She's grieving. We need to leave her be."

Flash turned to Clark. "Grieving? _Really?_ One hundred years later?"

"Ninety nine. But close," Bruce threw in.

"She's distracted. She almost got herself killed out there."

"Someone have a crush on Zeus' daughter?"

"Well, I mean come on," Flash leaned back against the desk behind him as he pulled off his mask. "She's amazing... We all are. We can't afford to lose anyone in our group. I'm trying to protect her- Us. "

"I do agree with him on that," Clark said. "She isn't fighting at her best."

"The hottest woman to walk the earth would never go for a nerd like me, but I do want her to be happy, and I'm thinking that guy in the picture could do that. He could get her head back in the game. She was sloppy. She's been that way for days."

"Yeah, well, he's long gone, kid," Bruce said, distracted as his fingers raced over the keyboard.

"I can go back to 'long gone' and bring him to 'right now."

"No. You can't," Clark said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. I can. And you're coming with me. He died in that plane explosion right? He went kaboom? So, we go back in time and catch him before he pilots the plane. Cause I can do that. Go back in time."

"Yes, we know. Geek."

"But you're not doing it. You've altered time before and the side effects weren't pretty," Clark argued. "He has to die in that plane, otherwise the war wouldn't have ended when it did and thousands more would have certainly died."

"Big hole in your plan, buddy." Bruce threw in.

"Not if _you_ -" Flash said, pointing to Clark. "Hoist that big ole plane on your shoulders, take it up real high and toss a grenade inside. You let go before the explosion and since you're superman you'll have no problem landing all safe sound," he explained with a growing smile. "While I bring her apparently one true love to the present so they can be together. She'll love me."

"Or your plan goes wrong and you completely altar the course of history," Bruce said.

"Let's not think about that."

oxoxoxo

It was a long day. Every so often the pain of everything she lost hit her- her home. Her family. Her delusions about the human world... him. He died when he didn't have to. She could have done it herself. He was worth the risk. But he didn't give her a choice. In that moment, she couldn't grasp what was happening. She could hardly remember what he was saying to her. There was so much awful noise in the air. But she did recall what he said after he slipped the watch in her hand. He told her he loved her. She never got to say it back and to this day its one of her biggest regrets.

Nearly a century had come and gone since the war ended. Diana had traveled the world. She met too many people to count. She saved more than she could remember. All the while, trying to move on and assimilate herself into the land of man. She tried to love another. But she never could. Not in the way she loved him.

"Time," Diana murmured as she fell on her bed, looking to his watch in her hand. It stopped ticking years ago. "I wish we had more time."

Tears welled in her eyes as she lay back against her pillow. She plucked the weathered photo from her night stand and found his eyes. Her heart ached for him. For his voice. His touch. His kiss... everything about him.

Diana was jarred by a knock on her door.

"Hey, it's me. Wally- um, Flash. Are you awake? Please tell me you're awake."

Diana groaned as she rolled from the bed, puling her tank top down to the rim of her pajama bottoms. She padded across the room and lazily opened the door.

"Hey. I have a surprise for you."

Diana's forehead crinkled in curiosity as she looked at Wally who was nearly unrecognizable without his super-wear as she thought of it.

"A surprise?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I uh... well, I got something for you."

"A present?"

"Sort of. Yes."

"But it's not a holiday."

"That is true, but- just hang on a minute. I'll be right back."

Diana sighed as she leaned against the open door way. Then she saw a shadow approaching from around the corner. The shadow was moving slowly, with hesitant steps. Then it stopped. Her brows furrowed in wonder as she tired to peak around the corner.

"Wally?"

"No," a husky voice said before the figure stepped out from around the corner.

Her eyes widened. Her heart burst to a million beats a minute.

Steve Trevor was standing right in front of her.

oxoxoxo

"What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"If I say the future will you believe me?"

"Diana-"

She took a harsh breath, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Steve's voice was filled with anxiety as he took a step forward, wrapping his hands around her arms. He was trying to find her eyes but she wouldn't look at him.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've heard you say my name."

"So this- you- I'm so confused."

Diana shook her head. "In a minute, please. I'll explain everything. I just- Steve, I love you. You said it and everything happened so quickly. I wanted to say it back. I felt it too. I'm sorry, I-"

"Whoa, slow down."

"I'm sorry," she said as tears slipped from her eyes.

"You're different," he said, his forehead crinkled in thought. "You sound different. More... human," he spoke with a small grin.

"I guess living among them for nearly a century has changed me."

Steve blinked. "I'm sorry- how long?"

Diana sighed, meeting his eyes. "I have so much to tell you."

oxoxo

"So this is?"

"2017. Manhattan, New York. The United States."

"And that guy who brought me here- what'd you call him? Flashy?"

"The Flash. But close," she said with a grin.

"He's a superhero. Like you?"

Diana nodded. "Sort of."

"And he went back in time and saved me from dying. Then he brought me here. To you. Because you're a goddess and you're immortal so that's why you look exactly the same as you did ninety nine years ago."

"Yes."

"But the plane, who-"

"Superman took care of that."

Steve's eyes were wide. "My head is spinning. Was this how you felt when I brought you here for the first time?"

With a smile, Diana said, "Yes. I was overwhelmed- to say the least."

"Talk about your role reversals," he murmured while ruffling his hair.

"Look," Diana said while reaching over to her pillow. "It hasn't left my sight since you gave it me."

"My watch," he said in awe while taking it and playing with the time setting.

"I'm so glad you're here, Steve. However they did it, I just- God, I've missed you."

Steve looked up at her and couldn't help a smile.

"I have spent my whole life searching for something or someone that could make me happy. Like how you made me feel. But I never found anything close to it. Maybe I never wanted to. And now here you are, sitting next to me and I just- I can't believe it."

Steve couldn't help touching her, wrapping his rough hand around her soft cheek. She breathed into his touch, wrapping her arm around his wrist.

"You showed me something that no one else ever has. You have no idea what you've done for me. What you've done to me," she said with a small laugh. "I know what it means to love someone and that's thanks to you. I owe you everything, Steve."

"Come here." he opened his arms to her and she fell into his chest. His clothes were a dirty mess but she didn't care.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Steve dared to break it. His voice was low, barely loud enough to hear when he spoke. "I hope you understand why I walked away from you."

"I do. You were being a hero."

"Well, nothing like you, but-"

"Better than me. What you were willing to do... It was..." Diana sighed as she gently broke away from to sit up and find his eyes. "I watched the plane explode. I knew you were in it. I knew you died. And I was so angry with you because I could have done it for you. I could have saved you."

"But Ares, he-"

"I know," She interrupted. "Never let your guard down. My Aunt taught me that. But I would have. I would have done anything I could to save you."

"It would have gotten you killed," he growled.

"Maybe," she agreed. "But that doesn't matter. I think about that moment over and over again, day after day. I should have stopped you, but by the time I realized what you were doing, it was too late. You made your choice and there was nothing I could do about it and I was furious. I was so mad at you and so heartbroken that you were gone. That I'd never see you again. That we'd never dance or hold hands. That you'd never look at me or kiss me again. That we'd never get married and have babies because you made the normal human things sound so perfect... For a long time I hated you because I couldn't banish the thought of you. All of those nights just crying myself to sleep, starring at the stupid watch you gave me."

Anger bubbled inside of her as she rose to her feet. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She looked to him, her voice showing her emotion. "You had no right to leave me like that! You should have let me do it! God, why didn't you let me do it!"

Diane crumpled to the ground and Steve was quick to dart from the bed and slid beside her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her check to his chest.

"I don't know what will happen if you stay here. And I don't care. I don't want you to go."

"You do care. I know you do. It's who you are."

"Everything happened as it was supposed to. The plane blew up. Everyone was saved. The world of 1918 thinks you're dead."

"I don't want to go, Diana."

"Then don't.

 _TBC..._

 **I've never dabbled in the world of comics and super hero but I was just so drawn to WW and her relationship with Steve. I have another account with Once Upon a Time stories, but it isn't a magic quite like this. Here's to hoping Steve does indeed return to the sequel... thoughts before you go? I'd love to hear 'em. I also realize that Diana sounds a bit out of character. But I think after all that time spent living in the human world, that would have changed her some.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thoughts before you go? Please and thank you!**


End file.
